The Bachelor Party
by nhanson39
Summary: Legolas decides to throw Aragorn a bachelor party. Bad idea. Please RR! FINISHED!
1. The Plan

The Bachelor Party

Disclaimer: JRR Tolkein owns this stuff.

Summary: Legolas decides to have a bachelor party for Aragorn

Legolas sees how terrible Aragorn looks. He hasn't slept in days and bags are forming under his eyes. The Human rubs his temples as another migraine shot through his head.

This all started when he proposed to Arwen. 

[Flashback…]

Aragorn is standing alone in an empty field. He is pacing around nervously. He has left a letter in front of Arwen's bedroom door telling her to meet him in the field. He digs out a small box out of his pock and opens it. Inside is a beautiful engagement ring. It glitters as sunlight hits it. He closes and puts it back in his pocket.

Arwen reaches the field and immediately jumps into Aragorn's out-stretched arms and hugs him tightly. They break their embrace and kiss each other on the lips.

So, what is it you wanted to tell me, love", Arwen asks him. 

Aragorn clears his throat and bends down to one knee. 

He tries to get the box out of his pocket, but it is now stuck. He tugs hard at the box. Finally after some effort he gets the box out, but whacks himself with his hand in the process. 

Arwen laughs at her lover's problem with the box. Aragorn rubs his sore nose. 

Aragorn opens the box and takes one of Arwen's hands into his. 

"Arwen", Aragorn says looking into her eyes, "I was wondering if you would give me the pleasure of marrying you?"

Arwen lets out a shriek of joy as she jumps onto the Man. Aragorn is taken completely by surprise and his eyes go wide. They roll on the soft grass and roll around a bit. They stop rolling and Arwen is lying on top of Aragorn. 

"Yes, yes I will."

Aragorn slips on the ring onto Arwen's finger and they both kiss each other. 

[End flashback…]

Aragorn is sitting at his desk anxiously making out a list of wedding guests. 

"Okay so I will invite Galadriel and Celeborn. Then I will have to invite Haldir…",  Aragorn mumbles to himself as he writes the list.  

Legolas got up from his perch on Aragorn's bed and walks over to the Man. He puts a hand on his good friend's shoulder. Once he fells Legolas's hand ob his shoulder, Aragorn drops his quill and looks up and back at his friend. 

"You have been working too hard and too long, Mellon Nin," Legolas states, "You should let Arwen finish the guest list. You and me should do something tonight."

"What do you have in mind?"

A wicked smile forms on Legolas's lips. 

"Oh dear Elbereth", Aragorn thinks, "I do not like that look."

TBC…

What exactly are Legolas's plans with Aragorn? Find out in the next chapter. It's kind of obvious due to the title, but oh well. Sorry it's so short. Pleaaaaasssssseeeeee review!!   


	2. The Party well, sort of

The Party (well, sort of)

Disclaimer: JRR Tolkein owns this stuff.

Thanks to: elfgirl for being my first reviewer!

Legolas is nearly dragging Aragorn into the local pub.

"No, no. Remember what happened the last time I drank? It took whole month for my eyebrows to grow back." 

"Don't worry. What's the worst that can happen?" 

Aragorn sighs and allows the Elf to lead him into the pub. Once inside Legolas spots a table in the far corner and points towards it. "Over there, Aragorn", he says as he pulls on Aragorn's arm so the Human will follow him. They sit down and soon enough a rather large bartender walks up to the table. 

"What will it be, sirs", the man asks. 

"The largest mug of ale for my friend here", Legolas relies as he smacks Aragorn on the back.

"I will be back in a few minutes." Legolas nods.

"I don't knoe if I should be drinking", Aragorn tells Legolas.

"Don't be silly, you need to loosen up a little and have some fun!"

The bartender returns to the table with the mug of ale. He sets down a mug about the size of Aragron's head in front of the Human. Aragorn just stares at the mug, wondering if anyone could ever drink that much ale. 

"Enjoy", the bartender says and leaves to take other costumers' orders. 

"Well, that's a huge mug", Legolas states in a deadpan tone. 

Aragorn just shrugs and lifts up the mug to his mouth. He gulps down the powerful drink; most of it ending up on his face and soaking his shirt. After a moment he sets the mug down.

"Whoa, now that's some good ale!" Aragorn shakes his head to try and clear it. He lets out a loud belch.

[One hour later…]

Aragorn is now on his second large mug of ale and his definitely drunk. He rambles on in a drunken slur as Legolas rests his head on his hand as he tries to seem interested. 

"Ya know, Legolash, nevah get married. Don't get wrong *hic* the sex with Arwen is great." Now Legolas is paying full attention to what he is saying. "But", Aragorn contines, "I don't *hic*** **know if I'm willin' to co… com…" "Commit", Legolas finishes Aragorn's sentence. 

 "Yesh." Aragorn takes another swig of his ale and looks back at Legolas. He points a wobbly finger at the Elf. 

"Have I ever told ya I looove ya?" Aragorn scoots closer to Legolas who edges away from the drunk Human. "Oh come on, Leggie, ya look soo *hic***** beautiful tonight."

At the end of the sentence a wad of spit escapes Aragorn's mouth and lands square in the center of Legolas's forehead. All Legolas could do is look up at the drool slowly leaves a clear trail down his brow. 

Aragorn laughs hysterically at Legolas. Then he suddenly stops and falls backwards off the bench. He begins to snore loudly.

Legolas wipes the spit off with his sleeve. He puts his head in his hand and thinks, "what have I done?"

TBC…

Please review! Hoped you liked it so far.   


	3. Stripper, Ale, and Much More

Strippers, Ale, and Much More

Disclaimer: J.R.R. Tolkein owns all of this stuff. I do not get paid for doing this; I do this for fun. The name of the bar comes from the game Morrowind. 

Legolas sits with his hands folded on the table and his head resting on them.

"I'll have a pint, nice sir."

Legolas heard the familiar voice a couple tables behind him. He did not want to speak with him, but it was better than being alone with a drunk and unconscious Aragorn. He gets up and moves over to the table, taking the mug of ale he ordered a minute ago. 

"Hello Gimli", the Elf greets the dwarf. 

"Greetings, Elf", he replies. "Come sit." Legolas takes a seat across from Gimli and sets down his mug. 

"So, what are you doing here", Gimli inquires.

"Bachelor party for Aragorn." 

"So the lad finally did it, eh. Who's the lucky woman?"

"Arwen."

Gimli laughs, but when he sees that Legolas is serious he stops. "You are serious?"

"Yes, I guess so", Legolas adds, "why don't you join us at our table?" he points back towards Aragorn's and his table. 

"Sure, I will have to wait for the barkeep to came back with my mug."

When the barkeep returns with Gimli's ale, the two go back to Legolas's table. Legolas sits back down in his spot and Gimli sits down on the other side. 

"So, where is he", Gimli asks.

"Right down there", Legolas points at Aragorn's sleeping form on the floor. Gimli looks down at the body and nods.

"We need to celebrate", Gimli says.

"We are", Legolas replies blandly while taking a sip of his ale. 

"No I mean really celebrate, with ale strong enough to down an olephant and strippers..." 

Legolas spits out his ale all over Gimli's face at the thought of Dwarfish strippers.  The Dwarf mops up the liquid with his beard. 

"No not Dwarfish strippers", shakes his head, "Human striper of course." 

"Oh, well that sounds fine then, but what should we do about him", he looks over at Aragorn.

Gimli thinks for a moment then decides to pour the rest of his ale onto Aragorn's face. He sits up quickly and gasps for air, not looking too far from a wet cat. 

"Come on Human, we're off to see some strippers", Gimli tells him. 

After a little walk a few minutes they come to a little place called "House of Earthly Delights" and enter the place. They walk up to the front desk and a in a cheap suit stands behind it.

"What can I help you sirs with today", the man puts on a fake smile as he asks the three new visitors. 

"Mi friend he is getting married and we want to celebrate", Gimli tells the man. 

"We have just what you need right here. Follow me."

The man steps out from behind the desk and walks down a hallway. Along the way Aragorn bumps into the walls numerous times and every so often would walk into other rooms. He did not know what that naked man in the room was going to the goat, and he did not want to know. They finally reach the end of the hall where there is a black curtain. The man pulls back the curtain and lets the three in to the dark room behind it.

"Enjoy", the man tells the three as they walk in.

There is a row of wooden chairs in front of them and they each take a seat. They sit there for a while before they hear the squeak of wheels to their left. They turn their heads to see what the noise was. They see two men wheel in a cardboard cake with four wheels on the bottom. They place it a dozen feet from the three men and walk off. The three of them wait to see what will happen next.

A man in an expensive, yet odd suit and bow tie walks out from behind the curtains behind the fake cake. He has a huge grin plastered on his face and moves in front of the cake. 

"Okay, so how is everyone today?"

The three of them just sit and stare at the man in front of them. The only sound is the hum of a dozen crickets chirping. 

"Well, anyhoo, for your enjoyment we have a few women here to entertain you tonight. But first, don't let her name fool you, because she is not one: Angel."

The announcer steps from in front of the cake and stands off to the side. After waiting for a while, and no one comes out of the cake the man steps in front of the cake and clears his throat loudly.

"And introducing Angel", the announcer says again, louder this time. Still no one comes out of the cake. He goes over to the cake, opens up the top, and peers in. he closes it and motions for one of the men who wheeled the cake in to come to him. The two converse for a little while, but Legolas can only make out bits of the conversation.

"We have a problem… what should we do now… told you we should have cut air holes into it, but _no_…"

The announcer then motions for the other man who wheeled the cake in to come over. The two who wheeled the cake in now wheel it back out. 

"Sorry for the inconvenience folks, but we are experiencing some technical difficulties, we'll get back to you shortly."

TBC…

Hope you like it so far. Please continue to review this story. Thanks for all the reviews!!!


	4. And Now for the Ale

And Now for the Ale… 

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this stuff. Not even my sanity I sold that to the flying hamsters.

(Note: sorry these are so short. Don't know if Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star existed in Middle-Earth, but oh well.)

Legolas and Gimli are sitting at a table in the bar at the strip club, but Aragorn does not seem to be sitting at the table. The bar is about half full. 

"We at least need to order some ale for Aragorn. The ale here is known all over Middle-Earth as being the most powerful", Gimli tells Legolas.

"Do you really think he needs more liquor?" at that moment Aragorn runs past their table. He has his shirt off and is whipping it around as he runs through the bar, hooting the whole time. He circles around and passes the two again, this time smacking into a column. He's knocked out cold. Legolas looks over at Aragorn and rolls his eyes. 

"Well why don't you try some, Elf, put some hair on your back." 

Legolas looks at Gimli and thinks about it. He runs slender fingers through his fair hair and sighs. He shrugs and leans into his chair. 

"Fine, I will try some. But you have to promise me, Dwarf, that you will not let me do anything I will later regret."

"You can trust me", Gimli says. What Legolas didn't see were the crossed fingers behind Gimli's back. 

[Ten minutes later…]

Legolas, Gimli, a now conscious Aragorn, and about half the bar's patrons are on top of a table, arms across shoulders and mugs in hands, singing a very slurred song. It sounds like "Twinkle, Twinkle Little Star", but there's no telling what the song is. 

When they are done with the song they all laugh at each other, for no apparent reason, and go back to their seats. Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn stagger back to their seat. Along the way Aragorn accidentally bumps into a rather large man, making him spill some of his ale onto his shirt. 

"Hey watch where you're goin'", the man turns around and tells Aragorn. Legolas walks up to them and stands in between them so that they wouldn't fight.

"Now let's just not fight tonight ok."

"Shut yer mouth, nancy boy, this is between me and him."

"Hey that's not very nice. I think someone needs a hug", Legolas says leaning his head and raising an eyebrow. 

The man scoffs at the Elf and turns back the rest of his drink. 

"Group hug", Legolas offers and proceeds to pull Aragorn into a hug with the large man. When the hug is broken the large man proceeds to punch Legolas in the eye.  

TBC…

Sorry this one is exceptionally short. Hope you like. Please remember to review!! And thanks for the nice reviews *dances around giddily*.   


	5. What Now?

What Now?!?

(Notes: Sorry it took me so long to write this chapter. I wonder if anyone still wants to continue reading….) 

Gimli stands over Legolas's comatose body. He holds his mug of ale and every once in awhile takes a sip. He decides to wake up the Elf by pouring some of his drink on his face.

Legolas flails around on the floor for a bit and spits out the ale. He chokes for awhile before sitting up and glares at Gimli. 

"Why did you have to go and do that for?"

Gimli just shrugs and finishes off the rest of his ale. He then helps Legolas up from the ground. He turns around to get Aragorn so they could leave the dreadful tavern once and for all. But when he turns, Aragorn is nowhere to be seen. He turns his head to the right, then to left, then behind him. The human is nowhere that he could see. 

"Where did that filthy Human go? Here, let me climb on your shoulders for a better look." 

"What", Legolas looks at Gimli strangely, still not sure what's happening. Before he knew it the Dwarf starts scaling his back. Gimli grabs onto his neck, nearly strangling him. His legs dangle for a bit as he feverishly kicks them trying to build up enough energy to boost himself onto the Elf's shoulders. He uses his shoulders as a perch and puts each leg on either side of the other's neck.

Legolas staggers back and forth slightly under Gimli's weight. "In the name of Elbereth, you're heavy!" 

Gimli looks all around the tavern from his new vantage point. Then suddenly a door flies open from the opposite end of the room and Aragorn scurries out. He is running from a group of about five large drunkards. They look fairly mad as they chase him and shout obscenities at him. 

Gimli now begins to lower himself from his perch. He grabs onto Legolas's face so he can lower his legs without falling. He then lets go and drops to the floor. At about this time Aragorn runs past them and shouts, "Run! Follow me." He doesn't even slow down as he passes them.

They watch him run out of the bar then they look at the men running their way and wisely decide to follow him out of the tavern. 

Outside Gimli and Legolas just catch a glimpse of Aragorn turning down and alleyway. They follow him into the alley and soon catch up to him. All three are breathing heavily and have to use the nearby wall for support. 

"What is going on, Aragorn", Legolas looks to the Human. 

Aragorn doesn't have enough time to answer for the men appear at the entrance to the alley. The chase resumes.

Aragorn leads his companions this way and that, trough winding alleyways. When it seems they have lost their pursuers they take a wrong turn. They come up to a dead end. They turn to run back and take another turn, but the five men block their way. They grin and the three, yellow, rotted teeth showing. One, presumably the leader, slowly advances on the trio with a small dagger in his hand. The others follow closely behind. 

Now what was supposed to have been a day of fun and celebration may soon become a day of peril and perhaps even murder.

TBC…

Sorry this one is short again. Guess it's sort of the theme of this story. I'm sorry it took me sooooooooooo long to update this story. Hope it was worth it. Thanks for all the nice reviews!!!!!    


	6. Untitled Chapter

Untitled Chapter (AKA: I'm Too Lazy to Think of a Chapter Title)

Disclaimer: the ending is taken (sort of) from a play of Cinderella I saw over ten years ago.

(Notes: I'm trying to update this story quicker for all of you. At first I thought I wasn't doing a good job and I even thought about abandoning the story, but I won't since I see a lot of people seem to like it. This might be exceptionally short because the ending for it just seemed too perfect. I'll try to update this story sooner to make up for its "shortness". I'll even try to make it longer. Also for the short, fat guy think of Danny DeVito but with more hair and for the twins think of Ryan Stiles from Whose Line is it Anyway?)  

________________________________________________________________________

A group of four fairly mean-looking men stare at Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli with malice. The leader, a rather large man, takes a dagger from a small sheath near his ankle and slowly advances on the group. The others, two are very tall and scrawny twins and short fat guy with a beard. The group stops a few feet in front of Aragorn and his companions. 

"I wants my money back", the leader orders Aragorn. 

"Our. _We _want _our money back", one of the twins corrects him._

"What money", Aragorn replies. 

"The money you stole from us at the poker game", the short, fat man informs Aragorn. 

"Just give me my", the twin nudges their lightly leader with his elbow, "_our_ money", the leader barks at Aragorn. "Or we'll slit yer throat", both twins adds together. 

All of a sudden Gimli starts to charge at the reprobates, but never even gets close to them. Legolas grabs onto him by the waist and lifts him up a little off the ground. Gimli swarms and kicks as he hisses and snarls at them like a rabid dog, spit even begins to drip down his chin. When he calms down and Legolas slowly lower him to the ground, he squints at them causing the eye to twitch ever so slightly.

"I have no idea what you are talking about." He shrugs thus causing the coins to start pouring out of his sleeves, pant legs, and out from under his tunic. Everyone looks at the pile of gold coins building around Aragorn's feet. It reaches his ankles then a final single coin falls out of his disheveled hair and lands with a clink onto the pile.

Aragorn looks at the pile at his feet and points to it, "oh, you mean that money", he nervously chuckles. "Well, I was going to, uh…" Aragorn is interrupted by the faint noise of a cow mooing. Everyone looks around, but no one sees any cows. Just then a cow-shaped shadow looms over the four brutes. Everyone's head follows the falling farm animal as the shadow grows larger and larger. 

*_splat*_ the cow lands on the four men, squashing them. Aragorn, along with the other two, looks at the dead bodies and utters, "Holy cow."

 

________________________________________________________________________

**Ominous Deep Male Voice:** For your reading pleasure *whispers* and to take up more space, *normal tone* we give you a dancing monkey in a red vest and a French man.

(No one come out; all we see is a white room. Soon we hear a conversation off-screen)

**Nhanson39 **(me, yeah!)**:** You two have to go out there.

**Legolas****: But why?**

**Nhanson39:** Because we promised it for the fans. 

**Legolas****: When?**

**Nhanson39:** Didn't you hear the ominous deep male voice?

**Aragorn: **Yeah, anyway I have to do it too.

**Legolas****: (whiny) But do I have to wear this?**

**Aragorn: **At least you don't have to wear this outfit.

**Nhanson39: (flirtingly) **I think the outfit makes you look sexy.

**Aragorn: **You think so?

**Arwen****: (clears throat loudly)**

**Aragorn: **We might as well get this over with. 

(Aragorn comes into view, dressed up in a tiny** red vest, tan "puffy" pants, and a red fez on his head. To complete the package he has a fake "curly-Q" moustache on. He's holding with one hand an old box with a crank on one end, a leather strap that goes from either end helps hold it up right. In his other hand is a leash with seems to appear to have something attached to the other end. He gently tugs at the leash.)**

(Legolas reluctantly enters the room. He's dress in a (poorly made) monkey vest and similar apparel as Aragorn. He crouches next to Aragorn.)

(Aragorn begins to turn the crank, but Legolas doesn't do anything. Aragorn gently tugs on the leash again and Legolas launches into his "monkey dance", mostly just jumping up and down and occasionally scratching himself [though that could just be from the suit]. While Legolas is dancing, Aragorn bends at the knees and bobs up and down. This goes on for ten more minutes.)

(They abruptly stop at quickly walk off to their right.)

TBC…

Hope you liked this one. As usual please review the story. Thanks for all the nice reviews!!! See you all next chapter!  


	7. The Day

Preparation for the Day

(Notes: The fanfics I'm currently working on may be the last ones I write, for a while anyway. Preparing for college and finishing up high school has taken up a lot of my time. If I see that a lot people like my work (which most seem to) I may decide to write another one later on. By the way I'm going to major in either filmmaking or screenwriting; if I can't get into the filmmaking class I'll try screenwriting. If the next chapters seem hurried it's because of this and I am very sorry. I hope you enjoy anyways. 

I don't know what weddings are like in Middle Earth, so I made it somewhat like it is today.)

________________________________________________________________________   

It is very early in the mourning and the sun is just peering over the horizon. The three companions are sleeping in the alley. A different section from where they were that night, since the stench of the dead bodies kept the awake. 

Gimli is lying against a wall with his head slightly bent downward. He is snoring quite loudly and drool is slowly dribbling down his chin. 

Aragorn is lying about a foot from Gimli to his left. He is lying on his back, using his cloak as a pillow.

Legolas is sitting on the ground with his back against the wall. He rubs his forehead because of the migraine his hangover has given him. He decides it's about time for them to head back home so that they could get ready for the wedding that evening. 

He first goes over to Aragorn and shakes him lightly. Aragorn mumbles something and swats Legolas's hand away. He shakes him harder and says, "Get up; you have to get ready for your wedding."

Aragorn groans, but slowly sits up and, with the help of Legolas, stands up. He opens his eyes and quickly squints from the bright sunlight. Though a little wobbly on his feet, Aragorn uses the wall to keep him from falling over. 

Now Legolas moves over to where Gimli is sleeping. Instead of waking the Dwarf up, he picks him up, puts him over his shoulder, and carries him the whole way home. Legolas and Aragorn start heading in the direction of Rivendell, the whole time Legolas keeps an eye on the Human to make sure he didn't fall over. 

Along the way Legolas takes Aragorn to a nearby stream. Legolas sets Gimli down and tells Aragorn to kneel down next to it. 

"Why", Aragorn asks.

"Just do it", Legolas commands gently.

Aragorn does as the Elf instructs him to. Before he knows what's going on, the Elf shoves his head in the icy water. When his head is brought back up for air, Aragorn spit out some water and wipes the water from his eyes.

"What was that for", he asks Legolas angrily.

"Because you needed it. You are going to get married tonight and I need you focused."

Aragorn nods and asks Legolas a question, "why are you not affected by the ale like me or Gimli?"

"Because I am an Elf and Elves have a higher tolerance for ale than Humans and Dwarves."

Aragorn nods in understanding. They decide it's about time for them to continue to Rivendell, so Legolas picks up Gimli and they head off in the direction of home.

[Meanwhile back in Rivendell…]

Arwen is pacing back and forth in her father's study. Elrond is trying to read a book, but is constantly being distracted by his daughter's pacing. He finally shuts his book and looks up at his daughter.

"What is troubling you, my dear?"

"Where is Aragorn, he has not come back from the party. What if something happened to him?"

Elrond gets up from his seat to comfort his daughter. "Do not worry. He will come."

At that moment a young elf enters the room. "My Lord," he says, "Aragorn has returned."

"Thank you," Elrond tells the young elf sending him away. 

He turns to his daughter and declares, "See. You just needed to give him time."

________________________________________________________________________

[30 minutes before the wedding…]

All of the men cram into a tiny room. There is Gimli, Legolas, Faramir, Frodo, Sam, Merry, Pippin, and of course Aragorn. All of them are wear lavishly-decorated tunics and robes, but now were more beautiful than Aragorn's. A deep purple robe drapes over his body and flows like a river. He has taken a bath, trimmed his hair, and shaved and trimmed his beard. A crown glistens onto of his head. 

Everyone tries to adjust Aragorn's clothes and Pippin continuously asks to see his crown. Aragorn tries to tell everyone that he's fine and his clothes are on the way he wants them, but everyone's talking drowns out his voice. 

Before they know it a man pokes his head, "the ceremony is about to begin. Elrond has asked me to tell everyone to take their places."

Everyone goes to where the wedding will take place, outside near a fountain surrounded by a garden. Aragorn takes his place in front of the fountain. Faramir, the best man, stands next to him along with Gimli, Legolas, and Frodo. The others take a seat on some chairs near front. By now groups of Elves begin to fill the seats. 

Once everyone has taken a seat, an Elvish choir begins to sing. Everyone looks in the direction that Arwen was to enter and sees her being led by her father. Everyone's breathe held in their throats at the sight of her beauty. She is wearing a pale white gown with a train that is a foot long. Tear-shaped crystals hang from the dress and sparkle in the moonlight. Two sections of her hair are braided and tied behind her head. A small crown also adorns her head. 

When Arwen reaches Aragorn, he takes a seat by the remaining Fellowship. An old man in a white robe stands close to the couple as they hold hands.

"Arwen, you have thoroughly and completely thought what you will have to do in order to wed this mortal, Aragorn, son of Arathorn."

"Yes", Arwen responds confidently.

You know and are willing, under your own will and power, to give up your immortality in order to do so."

"Yes."

"You will love and honor Aragorn, son of Arathorn, for the remainder of your life and forever more."

"Yes."

Now the man turns to Aragorn, "and you, Aragorn, son of Arathorn, understand fully what Arwen has to do in order to wed you."

"Yes."

"And you are willing and able to, under your own will and power, to spend the remainder of your life with her."

"Yes."

"Then, do each of you have something to exchange in order for this to become official?"

They both nod; Arwen takes off her Evenstar necklace and Aragorn takes off the Ring of Barahir. Aragorn bows his head a little so that Arwen could put it around his neck. Then he put the ring on Arwen's ring finger. 

"By the Valar, Arwen Everstar is here by bound to Aragorn, son of Arathorn." They both kiss and everyone stands up and claps. 

After the wedding, Arwen throws the bouquet of flowers behind her to the group of giddy women. They land right in the arms of Eowyn. She looks surprised at first, but smiles. She looks over at Faramir and their eyes meet for a moment. He walks up to her and begins to strike up a conversation with her. 

While one bond was eternally intertwined, a new one was about to form.

THE END!

I'm sorry if this seemed too hurried. Please remember to review this. Thank you for all of the support all of you have given me.  


End file.
